


Blind Rage

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: When things go wrong at the concert, only one person can calm him down.





	Blind Rage

The sound of something glass hitting the wall and then shattering makes every wince. Even with the door closed, they could hear Kells cursing away and throwing stuff around. 

It had been awhile since they had seen him so pissed and no one wanted to try and talk to him in fear of getting snapped at. The group continues to stare at the green room door, occasionally wincing when they hear something else break. When they hear someone clear their throat from behind them, they all look to see who caused the noise. A look of relief taking over their faces. 

“What happened?” Y/N asks, wondering what exactly would have made him so angry to cause this reaction. 

“Tech guy not even halfway through the set unplugged the mic and half the instruments. Took over thirty minutes to get us up and running again.” Slim explains. 

Y/N frowns, “how the fuck do you manage to do that.” She mutters, unable to imagine how someone could do that in the middle of a concert. She glanced at the door with a sigh, “you guys go to the bus, we’ll meet you there.” They quickly leave the venue, happy and relieved they won’t have to deal with him. 

Stepping forward, she knocks on the door. “Don’t throw anything, it’s me.” Hearing the room become silent at her words, she opens the door. Her jaw drops at the sight of the trashed room. 

Every bottle of booze had been broken, the furniture turned on its sides, and in the middle of it stands Colson. His chest moving up and down rapidly as he glares at nothing in particular. In one of his hands is a lamp, the torn shade laying on the ground by his feet, so the light bulb is exposed. 

Walking to him, she carefully pulled the lamp out of his surprisingly slack grip. Setting the lamp on the ground, her eyes meet his. As they stare at each other longer, his blue eyes soften until he’s no longer glaring, his chest now moving at steadier rhythm. Despite a glare no longer being present and his breathing slower, she can still see how angry he is. His whole body is tense and she can imagine that if he had it his way, he would’ve killed the tech guy who ruined the show. 

Pressing against him, Y/N’s hands loop around his neck as she connects their lips. His hands moving to steady her by gripping her hips, roughly. A moan leaving her when he pulls her tighter against him. 

The moan breaks him out of his haze. His grip loosening on her hips. “Shit.” He mumbles against her lips. 

“What?” She laughs, pulling her head back.

“You have a doctor appointment tomorrow and I might of gave you some bruises.” 

She shakes her head, “wouldn’t be the first time.” 

That makes him laugh, head falling back slightly. “You’re right about that.”


End file.
